


Two and Four Fifths

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That brings the steel back to Suga’s eyes. “I’m going to do something. Don’t freak out.”</p><p>“No matter what you do, I won’t freak out.” Tooru says, which they both know is a big lie. Suga is the only person in the world who can make Tooru become a stuttering mess with a well-timed smile. “I’m unflappable!”</p><p>-</p><p>A small collection of short fics about Oikawa and Suga as roommates in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oikawa.”

He looks up from his laptop, which he’s placed on the ground in order to watch a movie with his roommate. “Yeah?”

Suga looks at him dead on, shoulders squared. From the way his jaw is set he must be clenching his teeth together, which is a significantly more tense look than his roommate usually wears. Suga says, “I have to talk to you about something.”

Tooru’s stomach drops. That’s never a good line. But he forces his face to remain impassive, and maybe a little bored. “Alright. Go for it.”

Suga takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, and doesn’t say anything. The determination slips from his face and he looks utterly lost.

“Well?” Tooru says, knowing he shouldn’t be so hard on him. “I’m waiting.”

That brings the steel back to Suga’s eyes. “I’m going to do something. Don’t freak out.”

“No matter what you do, I won’t freak out.” Tooru says, which they both know is a big lie. Suga is the only person in the world who can make Tooru become a stuttering mess with a well-timed smile. “I’m unflappable!”

A second passes while Suga just stares at him. Then, he leans forward, and presses his lips to Tooru’s to the swelling music the forgotten movie.

Tooru has been known to exaggerate his romantic experience a tiny bit, but he has been kissed before, no matter what Iwaizumi may snidely say. Those kisses have all been with people desperate for his love and attention, and all have been like movie kisses, with open mouths and arched backs and pawing hands. They never made him feel anything other than mild disgust. By contrast, Suga’s kiss is completely chaste: he keeps his lips firmly shut and the only other part of him that’s touching him is his hand, which is gripping Tooru’s upper arm for balance.

Suga pulls back, and Tooru misses the shy look on his face because he’s preoccupied with remembering how to breathe.

“H...hey,” Suga says, tugging on his sleeve. “You alright?”

“I’m—that’s—you—fine!” Tooru manages. “I’m fine. Just peachy! That was. Uh. Um.” He blushes bright red.

The smile returns to Suga’s face, though instead of kind it looks a little more mischievous. “You do like me back. I thought so.”

They have been roommates for three years, and Tooru has been madly in love with Suga for two and four fifths of them, but he’s not ever going to admit that, _ever_. He stutters, “W-well, it’s not like that was... objectionable.”

“Objectionable.”

“Right. See,” Tooru spreads his arms out and manages a smile. “It was downright average if you think about it!”

Suga punches him in the arm and it actually _hurts_. “What’s the next part of that line, you’ll make an expert out of me if I practice kissing with you?”

Tooru had actually just said whatever popped into his head first, but he doesn’t want to admit that. He rubs his arm and pouts. “Don’t say that as if you’re not interested, Suga.”

“Don’t say that as if you didn’t avoid answering if you like me or not,” Suga counters. Tooru ducks his head and starts sulking. There’s a moment of silence, and then Suga continues softly, “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Tension goes out of Tooru’s shoulders and he lets out one long breath. “Well, you know,” he mumbles, “We could—we could, um... you know...”

Suga gently covers one of his hands with his own, smiles, and kisses him again.

They have to start the movie over.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i've had this written and posted on my tumblr for months, but considering this week is oisuga week and today's prompts are clothing swap / university, i may as well post it. 
> 
> this was originally written for the prompt "can we pretend i didn't just say that?"

The middle of the night is a time Koushi spends sleeping, but tonight is a restless one and he wakes up every couple hours or so. He knows he’s in trouble when he opens his eyes when it’s still pitch black outside but feels wide awake. Well, one poor night’s sleep won’t kill him.

He rolls to his side and stares out at the dim light from his roommate’s bed. The clock at his bedside tells him it’s a little past four, he couldn’t possibly still be awake. He must have fallen asleep in front of his laptop, Koushi thinks, and he’s about to get out of bed and shut it for him when his roommate moves, sighs lightly, and starts to type.

"You’re still awake," Koushi says, frowning with slight disappointment.

Oikawa flinches, audibly smacking his head against the wall. He scrambles to steady his laptop, which he almost kicked off his knees. “I—yeah.” He says, squinting over the bright screen. “Did I wake you?”

Koushi doesn’t want to lay in bed until his class at eight, so he stands up, stretches lightly, then crosses the room to Oikawa’s side and sits on his bed next to him. “What are you doing?” he asks, genuinely curious. Normally Oikawa pulls all-nighters for coursework, but he also tends to complain about it all evening and Koushi can’t remember a single whine from yesterday. He’s fairly certain he hasn’t grown so accustomed to Oikawa that he can drown him out _that_ well.

Oikawa is a little too quick to shift his screen away. “Nothing,” he says. Normally he doesn’t care if Koushi sees the physics problems he’s working on, and the strange green glow doesn’t look a thing like the blue-gray of the program he uses for homework.

Koushi decides that since it’s four in the morning he is feeling uncharacteristically bold, so he scoots closer to Oikawa until they’re shoulder to shoulder, and tilts his laptop so he can see it. “Oh my god,” he says, “Is this a—?”

"You shouldn’t snoop, Suga." Oikawa snaps the laptop closed, making the room go dark except for the light from streetlamps filtering in from the windows. "Especially when your poor roommate is right here to see your treachery."

"Were you—on a forum? For extraterrestrial life?"

"No."

"Were you arguing about _aliens_ with people on the internet?”

“ _No!_ ”

Koushi grins. “Oikawa, that’s adorable.”

He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until Oikawa gives him a wide-eyed look. He can’t see his face in the dim light, but given how his face darkens Koushi is fairly certain he’s blushing.

His face heats up, too. He clears his throat. “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

There’s a long pause while Oikawa studies him. “And if I refuse?” he says, carefully.

"I’ll tell everyone you were up until morning getting into fights on the internet about aliens."

Oikawa winces, which Koushi can see more clearly as his eyes have adjusted. “Fine,” he says, then he announces, “I’m going to sleep.”

He hasn’t told Koushi to get out of his bed so the words _I’ll join you_ form on his tongue, but if he backed down from calling Oikawa cute earlier he certainly isn’t bold enough to propose sleeping in the same small bed. But still, he wants to do something. He’s tired of being _just_ roommates. So before he gets up he leans over and kisses Oikawa on the cheek.

Oikawa’s mind is obviously foggy from the lack of sleep. It takes him a little longer than usual to dive under the covers and pull his pillow over his head. Koushi laughs a little, covering his mouth with his hand. “Aliens,” he says under his breath, thinking Oikawa can’t hear him.

But, muffled from layers of fabric, Oikawa says, “Go to _sleep_ , Suga,” which sets off another fit of laughter.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as the last chapter, this was written months ago and is being posted for oisuga week. this one actually deals with clothes swapping!
> 
> written for the prompt, "that's a good look for you."

The first time Tooru accidentally pulls on one of Suga’s sweatshirts instead of his own, he doesn’t even notice. It’s a little tight, and he says mostly to himself, “Did it shrink in the wash?”

Suga instinctively looks over at the sound of his voice, turns his head back to his notes, then snaps back around. Tooru pays it no mind, he knows he’s attractive, and is about to walk out the door when Suga grabs the hem of the sweatshirt and says, “Wait.” So Tooru waits for Suga too look up at him, clear his throat, and say, “You know that’s mine, right?”

Immediately Tooru’s face is burning when he imagines himself walking out in public wearing his roommate’s sweatshirt, as if people would recognize it as _not_ belonging to him and then jump to the entirely inaccurate conclusion that they’re madly in love and doing something so painfully domestic like _sharing clothing_. He very rationally pulls the sweatshirt over his head, nearly taking his shirt with it, and throws it on Suga’s bed before digging through his basket of clean laundry that he has yet to sort for a jacket of his own.

"You could have worn it, you know," Suga says, which is a little useless now. "I don’t mind."

Tooru shrugs, his back to his roommate, and says, “It was too tight anyway. Who knows, it might have cut off my circulation.”

Then he’s out the door because he’s late for class.

-

The second time Tooru puts on one of Suga’s sweatshirts he does it entirely on purpose. He’s elected to stay on campus over break, since holidays always a little tense at his house. The weather outside has cooled significantly but it seems like no one is around to turn up the heating in the dorm, meaning he’s cold and miserable. So miserable, in fact, he commandeers Suga’s blankets for his own bed. Even though he’s snug and warm in his nest of blankets, sleep still eludes him most nights.

Okay, maybe he’s a little lonely, too.

Suga comes back earlier than Tooru expected him so his bedding is still on the wrong bed. He just smiles. “You could come with me next year,” he says, “My parents said it was okay.”

Tooru hums. “Sure, that sounds like fun,” he says, although he has no real intention of being Suga’s roommate next year, much less his friend. But if the cards fall that way it seems preferable than freezing alone in a dorm room.

-

The third time Tooru puts on one of Suga’s sweatshirts, he does so deliberately and full view of his roommate. It’s snowing outside and Tooru’s now ex-best friend (and he means it this time!) decided it would be _hilarious_ to shove snow down his back, so now he’s freezing and wet and he needs to do _laundry_. He curses Iwa while he rifles through his closet, sees no clean jackets or coats, slams the door closed and opens up Suga’s. The only courtesy he gives is an “I’m taking this!” as he shoves the sweatshirt over his head.

Suga just smiles. “That’s fine. Keep it as long as you need.”

Tooru feels like he’s saying something else, and stares at him, trying to figure out what it is.

The smile on Suga’s face grows wider. “I don’t have class again this afternoon,” he adds, “so I can do a load of laundry for you, if you want.”

"No, I can do my own laundry." Tooru says, huffing and pretending Suga didn’t have to teach him how to operate a washing machine the first week they met.

Once again, before Tooru can step out the door Suga’s got him by the hem of the sweatshirt, the same sweatshirt he’d put on accidentally earlier that year, and says, “Wait.”

He waits, though he isn’t entirely sure why he continually entertains his roommate’s forgetful behavior. Really, he should have told him whatever he wanted to say earlier.

Suga goes to his closet once more, and pulls out a knit scarf in a pale blue. Before Tooru can react, he ties it loosely around his neck. “There you go,” he says, “That’s not a very warm sweatshirt, so this will help.”

Tooru vaguely recalls Suga mentioning one of his mothers knits, and wonders if this scarf is handmade. He wonders why he’d let him use it, wonders what he means by it, and leaves the room before he remembers his manners and he should maybe say thank you.

-

In the spring their roles are reversed when one day Suga rolls out of bed after pulling an all-nighter to finish a paper and blearily starts to get dressed. He manages to do well for someone who looks like warmed-over death, until he grabs the wrong shirt. Tooru just watches as he puts on his favorite shirt from highschool, worn soft and a little too large on his smaller roommate.

Suga doesn’t seem to notice.

"D’you want to get breakfast?" he asks, yawning, like he does every morning they’re awake at the same time. And Tooru waves him off like he usually does, since he never gets hungry before ten.

He watches as Suga gets ready and packs his bag, double checking that he has safely stored his paper in the correct place, and wonders if he should say anything. He has to admit he kind of likes seeing Suga wearing something of his, and maybe his heart is pounding a little harder than usual. Anyone who knows him will know the shirt’s his—and he wonders if he wants them to.

(After all, it’s not like he and Suga are dating, that one drunken make out session after a party be damned.)

He says, automatically, “Wait,” when Suga puts his hand on the doorknob.

He looks up. “Yeah?”

Tooru smiles his charming smile and says, “That’s a good look for you.”

Suga looks down, and maybe he realizes what he’s wearing, because he smiles as well. “I think so, too.”

Then he’s gone, and Tooru’s left with one more thing to wonder about.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i may or may not have come up with a college au centered on oisuga with my wife. i don't expect us to do much with it other than writing goofy things like this, though, and i'm not even sure if we're gonna count it as canon. OH WELL. also a shout out to bri, who ALSO wrote college au oisuga kissfic today, which was super good and made me wanna write my own. yay bri!


End file.
